Seto goes to america
by pixiestickchild
Summary: Seto goes to america for a student exchange program and meets a girl who is obsessed with duel monsters.
1. Default Chapter

Hello willing people. I just wanna say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I love it and I love Kazuki Takahashi for owning it.  
  
And also this is my first ever fic so please review.   
  
Enjoy!!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
'I can't believe I agreed to this' Kaiba though to himself as he walked into his new school for the year. As he walked the people gave him strange  
  
and disgusted looks. He chose to ignore them. He looked around him. He wasn't used to this kind of school. There were so many fashions. So many colors not like the traditional blue, white and pink he was used to.  
  
"Hey what's with the belts on your arms," someone yelled from behind him. It was a comment not a question and Kaiba knew it so he ignored it.   
  
'God these people are retarded' he thought as he made his way to the main office. 'They judge people for what they wear and not who they are'. He himself was in the in the trench coat with the belts (hence the stares and the comment). He only wore it because it was a public school and he didn't have to wear the uniform he usually wore.   
  
He walked into the office and up to the secretary.   
  
"Hello Hon, what can I do for you?" she asked in a friendly manor.  
  
"I am Seto Kaiba I am the exchange student from Japan, he stated dully.  
  
"Ah yes Seto Kaiba" she said staring down at the computer. "Go to room 101. Your new homeroom teacher will give you your schedule"   
  
"Thank you" he said coldly and turns to leave.   
  
'Room 101 let's see' he looks at the door on the left side. It says 104.   
  
He looks at the next door: 103.  
  
'It must be down this hall.' he walked down till he 101 and went inside.  
  
There were people all over the overcrowded room. Some were in seats and others stood up because well there were no seats.  
  
Kaiba looked around the room and sighed. He knew no one would know who he was so no one would give up a seat.  
  
"Ok, Ok people settle down playing cards away-"   
  
"There called duel monsters you ignorant twit," came a voice from the back  
  
"No one cares you stupid asshole it's just a stupid game," shouted another voice  
  
"Ok Ok whatever we have a new student today Seto Kaiba," he gestured toward the door where Seto Kaiba stood.   
  
Whispers started going around about how hot he was and how cute then...  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" a girl with black hair and blue bangs said sounding surprised. It was the same girl who made the twit comment "Aren't you the guy who lost in his own duel monsters tournament? The guy who lost to Yugi Mutou the little short guy?"  
  
Seto got a little annoyed and surprised at this comment. 1.He didn't think anyone would have known who he was in America let alone Carmel. And 2.it may have been 2 months after the incident but it was still a sore subject for him. "Yes I am," he mumbled   
  
"Oh cool and you've meet the creator Maximillion Pegasus. Hey is it true he's gay?"  
  
"I really don't know," he answered though he had wondered that himself but hey who wouldn't? "Now will you stop bombarding me with stupid questions!" it was a order not a question and everyone acknowledged that …except her.  
  
"One more question," she said  
  
"What?" he said coldly  
  
"What the hell is a guy like you doing in a place like Carmel?"  
  
How'd ya like it?? Review if you wish!!! Yay!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own yugioh but i still love it!!!  
  
Here's chapter 2 for you!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What the hell is a guy like you doing in a place like Carmel?"  
  
This question had startled him. He didn't think anyone would know who he was let alone care.  
  
Luckily for him the principal announced that it was time for the "Pledge of Allegiance."  
  
He stood there and watch the students recite the speech almost automatic. He, being Japanese, didn't feel he needed to recite it.  
  
Then the teacher walked over to him handed him a piece of paper Seto supposed was the schedule and motioned the girl and Seto to follow him outside.  
  
Once outside the classroom with the door closed he started:  
  
"Ok" he said, "I supposing you know about Seto, Remi?" he was speaking to the girl.  
  
"Well duh ya moron," she said in a rude manner. "Anyone who's seriously into duel monsters would know who Seto Kaiba is."  
  
"Oh good, only you then," he turned to Seto, "we are so sorry about this Mr. Kaiba. We know you made it quite clear that if you were to come, you wanted a remote spot in America where no one would know who you are."  
  
"Oh good you came to the right place," the girl chimed in. The bell rang "Don't worry I won't tell no one. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go cut my next class," she then took off down the hall without another word. Seto had to admit she had attitude.  
  
"I should give that girl detention," the teacher sighed to himself and then snapped out of it. "Anyway I, on behave of the school apologize for this inconvenience -"  
  
"Forget it" he cut him off. "She said she wouldn't tell anyone but if she does I will personally take care of it."   
  
And, with that, he took off down the hall leaving the teacher staring blankly after him. 


	3. Chapter 3

psc:I still don't own yugioh and despite what you say joey will not fall in love with serenity!!!  
  
Megan:I can still totally see it...  
  
Mika:That is gross they're brother and sister!!!  
  
Megan:Still... anyway let's get on with it i wanna read this!!  
  
Mika and psc:KK  
  
Thanks for your reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Seto entered his first class. He looked around. It was suppose to be an english class and yet the walls were covered in little Spanish posters.  
  
'Hmpt,' Seto thought 'What a cheap school can't even afford new class space.' He stood there waiting for the teacher to enter and tell him where to sit. Though…there wasn't much of a choice. It was either 1st row 1st desk or 2nd row 1st desk.  
  
A young woman, who Seto assumed was the teacher, entered the classroom along with some late arrivals that all gave Seto weird looks 'Probably for the belts,' he thought though he didn't really give a rat's ass.   
  
"Oh hello you must be the new student from Japan. Can you understand me?" she asked as if she was talking to alien. "Do you un-der-stand Eng-lish?"  
  
Seto just glared.  
  
"Well then I shall try Japanese. Aloha. Como estas?"  
  
"That's Spanish you dumbass."  
  
A few kids sniggered. The teacher turned around. Seto looked too only to be annoyed.  
  
"Ah, Remi. Nice of you to join us. How long has it been now? Three days I suppose? We haven't seen you since the first day of school."   
  
"Yeah well old man homeroom teacher dude ratted me out. Besides I didn't feel you deserve to be graced with my presence," she explained as she took her seat. 1st row 1st desk which meant…  
  
Kaiba groaned.  
  
"Oh and by the way…he speaks fine english I heard him," Remi said as she put her feet on top of the desk.  
  
The teacher blinked. Then she said, "I'm sure he would be fully capable of saying so if he did." She turned to Seto "I will be happy to arrange a study buddy. We have Skyler Tanner,"   
  
"Dude, that kid is Mexican" stated Remi.  
  
"Damn straight!" came a voice from the back. The class went wild.  
  
Seto, having enough of this nonsense, went over to the seat next to Remi.   
  
"I'm supposing this is my seat considering there are no others," he said in a icy voice and sat down.   
  
"And this is how my day begins," he whispered miserably. "A teacher with a problem with duel monsters, another teacher who shouldn't be teaching at all and a girl with a attitude problem."  
  
He heard a snort from the side of him. "It gets worse." Remi said as she smirked.   
  
Sorry bout the random conversation. I just had a strange urge...anyway review if u wish!! Yay!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay!! I can't believe I got this far!!! I expected to stop having interest yay!!  
  
Anyway it's here number 4!!!   
  
Chapter 4  
  
'It gets worse was right' Seto thought as he climbed onto the giant cheese bus. The girl Remi turned out to be in all of his classes except French...which he really didn't need. And to make it worst kept asking him about duel monsters and the contestants of his battle city tournament.  
  
"Is it true that all the computers blew up when you and Yugi played those Egyptian cards? I read that they exploded and you and Yugi blacked out. He claimed that you two went back into the past but you denied it. I guess he's crazy huh?"   
  
He really didn't need any of this and why he had come to America in the first place was still very unclear to him...  
  
His thoughts were cut short as soon as he saw that his luck was not getting any better. He groaned and couldn't believe it. Every seat on the bus was taken…except the one with Remi sitting alone.  
  
'Oh my god' he couldn't believe it. 'I'm taking a cab' he turned to go back out only to find the doors shut in his face. 'No!' he screamed in his head.  
  
"Hey get behind the yellow line we're about to go." Said the bus driver behind him  
  
"Let me off this bus now!" Seto screamed.  
  
The bus driver glared at him. "You want me to call the dean?" he dared.  
  
Seto knew he wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing. He had agreed to act as a normal student and not some bigshot CEO. So he stalked to take his seat next to Remi.   
  
"Oh you handled that well," she stated sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," Seto mumbled.   
  
"The big CEO of Kaiba corp. just got shot down by a lowlife bus driver. Now that's what I call a Kodak moment," she smiled and looked at Seto.  
  
He just glared back. 'Was this girl stupid or did she just have a death wish?' he wondered.  
  
"Hey you created the duel disk right? I wish I had one but it wouldn't really matter. My only dueling buddies are all back in New York…"  
  
"Will you just leave me alone?! Go away!!" he told her.  
  
"Umm ok"  
  
"Really?" he said hopeful.  
  
"No" she said smiling.  
  
Kaiba groaned.  
  
"Come on why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Because your interesting," she smiled again. "Much more then a lot of people in this school."  
  
"Look if you're trying to become my friend let me tell you I don't do the 'friendship' thing," he said hoping that would shut her up.  
  
Fat chance.  
  
"Oh I know. I saw you dis out Courtney Lurker. That was another Kodak moment." she laughed a really annoying laugh at her own joke. "'I have no interest in going out with street trash like you,'" she quoted. "Priceless. You've said what we all think about her."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Anyway what are you doing in America? I mean it's not like you need school. You're a big CEO president dude thingy. Do you even need school? Aren't you like automatically smart because of that?"  
  
"You know you asked the same question in 3 different ways?" he smirked. 'Think of a come back for that!' he thought  
  
"It's not my fault. It's in my nature."  
  
Kaiba groaned at his failure.  
  
"You know you groan a lot," she said to him. "You should be careful you groan to much your face will be stuck like that."  
  
"That doesn't even make any sense. And I thought Wheeler was annoying."  
  
"Oh Joey wheeler! He's cool. He's also hot. Didn't he almost get one of your 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon cards? He's a good duelist though obviously not as good as you and Yugi."  
  
"Will you just shut up now!" he ordered though she seemed unaffected.  
  
The bus stopped and Seto recognized the area as his host parents street.  
  
'Finally I've had enough of this.'  
  
"Oh well got to be going now." He ran off the bus and watched as it disappeared into the distance.  
  
Seto sighed with relief. "Finally got away from her."  
  
"Got away from who?" came a voice from behind him. 


	5. Chapter 5

psc:ooo yea!!!! i m now a true kaiba fangirl!!!!!! i went to six flags and got his name written on rice and it's now in a tubby like thing with blue sand and beads just like his eyes!!!!!! yay!!!!!  
  
megan:you are so pathaic obsessing over kaiba like that...  
  
psc:oo what do you know?! kaiba's hot and he deserves a place around my neck!!  
  
megan:i know when to stop obsessing over a hot anime character and when the obsession gets unhealthy! and i also know that you should be in summer school right now!!  
  
psc:sweatdrop um... no comment ok on with the show!  
  
mika:reading at home huh?  
  
psc:don't own yugioh  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'Oh no!' Seto turned around and found big greenish blue eyes staring up at him.  
  
"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself," said Remi. "People might think your crazy."  
  
"Oh my God!" Seto exclaimed. "It's bad enough your in all but one of my classes, and my bus but know I find out you live here too!! Are you trying to drive me mad?"  
  
"Well I'm not trying but it seems to be working," she said. "And I am in your French class I just haven't been moved to the front yet."  
  
Kaiba groaned.   
  
"Groans. Groans. Groans. That's all I hear from you!!"  
  
"And you don't hear me saying go away?!!"   
  
"Yes I do…I just choose to ignore that particular request." She smiled as if it was a big inside joke shared between two friends.  
  
Kaiba groaned again. "Will you just go away? Leave me alone...hey wait why weren't you on the morning bus?"   
  
To Seto's pleasure, Remi looked a little scared at the question. "Um...I like to walk to school..."  
  
"It's over three miles away," he said looking at her skeptical. He knew she was lying.  
  
"Yeah well..." she said. She was uncomfortable and Seto knew it.  
  
"So let me get this straight you get up early in the morning so you can walk 3 miles to a school you obviously hate?" he smirked and crossed his arms. "You're in obvious need for a life."   
  
That last line was a mistake because she just grinned and said, "Yeah I know but Carmel doesn't have a life store."  
  
Kaiba groaned. "Leave me alone!" He turned his back to her. "Why don't you run alone home so you can get a even earlier start on not going to classes!"  
  
Kaiba didn't see it but there was hurt in her eyes. She lowered her head and breathed, "I...I don't have a home," just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
He turned to give a funny look but found her running in the opposite direction.  
  
'What a strange girl.' He thought as he turned and walked toward his host parents house.   
  
psc:geez that's one big conicidence!!! she's in all his classes except french geez  
  
megan:she's in his french too ya baka!  
  
psc:oo reads it over oo look at that so she is  
  
megan:geez this is your fic...  
  
psc:doesn't mean i pay attention anyway review if ya wanna haven't gotten any lately oo well i shall keep going on!!!! c ya waves goodbye   
  
mika: reading at home huh? 


	6. Chapter 6

psc: no own yugioh waaaaaaaaah  
  
megan: oh get over it and let me read!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Seto walked trough the door of his "house" and looked around the tiny living room. Then he went over to the tiny den where his "sister" was on the computer. Her name was Melanie and she was in 12th grade in the same school Seto was but she had a free 9th period so she got to come home early.   
  
"Hey little bro.," she said not looking up from the computer.  
  
"Don't do that," he told her.   
  
She looked up from the computer. "Well, you better get used to it. My parents are gonna do that to ya."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Aw...rough day," she put on a fake sad face. "Is a real high school that bad?"   
  
She dropped the face when she saw the look Seto gave her.   
  
"Jeez if it's that bad why'd ya even come here?" she asked.  
  
"I've been wondering that all day."   
  
"Then go back to Japan." she suggested.   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I told them I would stay here the whole year and that's what I'm going to do," he told her.  
  
She lifted her hands in failure. "Okay, whatever."  
  
Seto walked upstairs to his room as she turned back to the computer.  
  
Once in 'his' room, he plopped down on the bed. It was smaller then the king sized bed he was used too so obviously he was uncomfortable.   
  
He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. The teachers gave him very little homework and he finished it in his 7th period free so basically there was nothing to do.   
  
He stared at the ceiling some more but found that boring too.   
  
'Hmm I suppose I could go to that deli I saw on the bus ride. It's better then sitting here having a contest even I can admit I can't win.' he thought as he got up.  
  
He passed Melanie still on the computer. "Where ya going?" she asked.  
  
"Out." he said flatly.  
  
"Oh well just so you know you gotta be back by 5:30 or my parents will kill you."  
  
"Fine." he said and walked out.  
  
He got all the way down the street when he noticed the last house. The front yard was a mess. The lawn was overgrown and looked like a mini jungle. The screen door hung off its hinges and looked ready to fall off. The paint was chipped and the gutters weren't clean but what interest Seto the most was the black book bag on the front porch. It looked exactly like the one Remi had.   
  
'Whatever I don't care,' he told himself and continued walking.   
  
He found himself enjoying the peace around him. It's been a while since he could walk down the street without girls or reporters crowding him.   
  
He reached what he supposed was the deli. It was a small building a little bigger then the houses on the streets...if you can call it that.[1]  
  
He sighed and walked into the deli. He figured he should buy something just for the sake of a tiny deli in a very random spot.   
  
He walked over to the fridge section and immediately turned backed for who should be standing there but...  
  
"Oh hi Seto." said Remi.  
  
'Damn I was hoping she wouldn't see Me.' he thought miserably.  
  
He came out from behind the shelf. "Remi," he said dully.  
  
She looked at him confused; "Oh...you were there? I was talking to myself but...hi!!" she said cheerfully.   
  
Seto felt like slapping himself in the head. 'Now she was probably going to stalk me like she did in school.'  
  
"Hey did you know chickens have heads?"  
  
Seto glared at her.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, i figured since I've been asking you so many dueling questions, you would be bored." she explained.   
  
"So you're going to ask me questions of nonsense?"  
  
"Hmmm," she went into a thinking pose then smiled at him, "Yup!"  
  
Kaiba sighed. 'Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea.'  
  
He grabbed a diet soda without actually knowing what it was and Remi gave him a look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your getting a diet soda?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So? What's your point?"  
  
"Nothing." she said. "Hey, have you ever been in a deli or drank soda for that matter?"   
  
"As you well know i live in a mansion and don't need a deli and no I haven't drank it since i was little." Gozaboro had not allowed snacks in the mansion and he stuck with that plan.  
  
"Oh of course silly Me." she picked to sodas off the shelf and went to the counter where she also ordered a sandwich.  
  
Seto waited till she was out the door to make his purchase. He then made his purchase and walked out the door. He twisted the cap and took a sip of the soda. He immediately spit it out because well it was disgusting.  
  
"I told you not to get the diet." said Remi holding up one of the sodas she bought.  
  
"No you didn't." he told her.  
  
"Well not in so many words.... Anyway here drink this you'll feel better." she handed him the soda.  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then took a sip. He didn't like the fact that it was bubbly but it was better then the diet.   
  
"Thanks," he mumbled.  
  
"Welcome," she said smiling. "So tell me…are you stalking me?"  
  
Seto spit out his soda. "I'm the stalker?!"   
  
"Well you followed me to this deli…"   
  
"I didn't follow you! I wanted to get out of that house and there's no where else to go! Besides you're the crazy stalker! You've been following me around all day!!"  
  
"First of all, its not my fault I'm in all your classes!" she yelled. "Second…" she said more calmly. "I'm not the crazy stalker. That girl in the bushes, that's your stalker." She pointed to a bush.  
  
Kaiba gave her a look and turned to where she was pointing.  
  
A figure came out of the bushes looking slightly embarrassed and walked away.  
  
Kaiba looked back at Remi. "You got a good eye."   
  
"Is that a complement?"  
  
"No…just a fact. I don't give complements."  
  
"I know." She smiled. "But that's Ok."  
  
psc: [1] ok first if you've never been or live for that matter in carmel consider yourself VERY lucky and second there are no streets in carmel so there are no side walks just the side of the road. anyway that's all and review!! living in carmel is boring enough without no getting reviews!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

psc: yayie!! chapter number 7!!!  
  
Megan and Mika: Fianlly!!! now do the thing with the thing so you don't get sued for the thing.  
  
psc: kk!! I don't own yugioh and thanks for your reviews!!! judie,ashley carmel's boring yay!!!   
  
Chapter 7  
  
September and November seemed to roll on by without much notice to Seto. Slowly and almost carefully Remi became much closer to Seto and Seto had been reluctant at first but slowly he began to tolerate her. And even talked to her. He learned that Remi was a pretty interesting girl. Whenever and whatever people said she always answered with a witty and smart-ass response. He though that maybe this was her way of getting attention…or trying to get detention in her case. Whatever she did the teachers wouldn't punish her. One day he had found out why…and it's not what he expected.  
  
So now the routine had was Kaiba would get bored and go to the deli and meet Remi there  
  
They where playing duel monsters (obviously without the disk) outside the 'random deli' as Remi called it.  
  
"No, no, no!!" he told her. "You cannot play the Dark Magician without sacrificing a monster first! Honestly you're worst then the mutt Wheeler!"  
  
"I knew that I…was…testing you! Yeah that's it!! The perfect excuse!" she looked happy with herself.  
  
Kaiba glared at her.  
  
Remi tilted her head to the side. "Que?"  
  
'She's so cute when she does that' he thought and snapped out if it when he realized what he was thinking. 'What the hell was that?'  
  
"Fine, I'll sacrifice this blue eyes white dragon I stole from your deck!"  
  
"What?!" Kaiba shouted  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding child calm down." She smiled. "You get so tense."   
  
She took a sip of her soda and the first meeting was brought back to his mind.   
  
"Why do you always come here? I mean, when you said you didn't have a home you weren't serious were you?"  
  
She looked a little bit uncomfortable at this. "Well," she started. "Well you see..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I don't like to go to the house after school. It usually such a freaking mess that i hate going there." she finished. There was a hint of venom in her voice. She looked at Seto. He looked back and said, "If it's such a mess then...why don't you clean it up?" As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I've tried but every time I get started my drunk aunt ends up coming home and making a even bigger mess. That's also why none of the teachers will give me detention you know. They know and they feel bad for me."  
  
Kaiba was surprised at this. She was living with a drunk? 'Then how...how could she be so...so...'  
  
She smiled. "I love taking advantage of that."  
  
'Happy?'  
  
Kaiba smirked. "So your taking advantage of them?"   
  
"Hell yeah! If they wanna be morons let them! But I'm also doing it because i want to be left back."  
  
Kaiba gave her a funny look.  
  
"You see, in New York I had very good grades, good enough that they said i could be pushed up if i wanted to, but i didn't want to. I wanted to stay with my friends. But here they wouldn't listen to me. They put me in a grade higher."   
  
"But why would you want to be left back? I mean shouldn't you be proud? Isn't that what you Americans want to do? Get higher then the rest of the world?" (A/N: Well that could mean several different things)  
  
Remi looked at him. "Isn't that what you did? Take over your stepfathers buiness so you could be on top?"  
  
Kaiba got mad at this. "What the hell do you know about it?! The only reason i did that is so me and my brother Mokuba could have a better life!"  
  
Remi looked a little taken aback but kept her cool. "See?"  
  
"See what?!" Kaiba asked angrily.  
  
"See what I did right there? I judged you before I knew that."   
  
They stared at each other for a moment till it was broken by the sound of Kaiba's watch.  
  
"Oh it's 5:30? You better go home." Remi told him. "Here's the blue eyes I stole from your deck!" She held it out for Kaiba to take.  
  
Kaiba stared at it for a moment then took it Remi's words still sinking in.  
  
"See you," He said.  
  
"See ya" Remi shouted as she watched him go down the street 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seto walked through the door just when his host family was sitting down for dinner. He ate silently as Melanie talked animatedly to her parents while they nodded every once in a while. After dinner Seto went to his room and sat down on the uncomfortable bed. It was then something in his mind clicked.  
"How the hell did she steal my Blue eyes?!"

-------  
  
The next morning he was waiting for the bus he got an unexpected surprise.  
"Hey Seto."  
He turned around to see Remi standing there. "I thought you didn't take the bus."  
She shrugged. "I usually don't but today I decided to."  
Seto had no time to ask anymore questions because the bus came.  
  
Seto sat in the usual seat the front row. Remi sat down next to him and popped on her headphones and bobbed along to the music.  
Seto stared at her. The headphones where leaking and could here some kind of heavy metal rap.  
Seto sat silently staring out the window as he always did. As they neared the school Remi stop bobbing and stared out the opposite window.

"What?" Seto asked trying to see what was so interesting.

"Nothing." Remi told him.

When the bus stopped she waved good bye to Seto and disappeared into the school. He was curious what she was up to but didn't follow her. He was no stalker.  
He sat in his home room class. There was no sight of Remi. Not surprising though she usually entered with a bang or not at all.

Home room ended and he walked down the hall to his 1st period class. He turned a corner and stopped. "There he is!" One of the reporters yelled. They all ran toward him as he quickly. Seto immediately turned and ran the other way. He heard the shots from the reporters behind him, 'How did they find me?!' He thought as they hurried. He turned another corner and was halfway down the hall when something grabbed the 'gravity defying coat' he's got and pulled him into a empty classroom and shut the door. "I think he went down that way!" One of them shouted. he heard the army of reporters run down the hall ad pass the classroom.

"Well...that was close."  
  
Yeah I know it's short. I'll make the next chapter long. In the mean time REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

The legacey of the twisting of the tooth paste tube (Sniffs) is gone! (sweat drop) You wouldn't get that would you? Anyway here is 9. And yes I know! 8 was short psc is sorry!....Whoa! Thrid person. Oh and I start school on Friday. Friday! Can you believe it?! Only Carmel would start a school on a Friday! While it's being rebuilt! Anyway, the point being I don't know how much time I will have to update so sorry if I don't.  
Anywayz you know the drill don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! yada yada yada. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Seto turned to find a silently laughing Remi.  
  
"Well, its funny when it happens in cartoons but even funnier in real life." she laughed again.  
  
Seto stared at her a little angry and a little relieved. "You knew?"  
  
Remi shrugged. "Saw their vans."  
  
Seto was now really pissed. "You knew...and you didn't warn me?!"  
  
Remi merely shrugged. "I had no reassurance."  
  
Seto gritted his teeth. "Well, thanks. I will be going now."  
  
Remi glared at him. "Hell no."  
  
Seto stopped. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I didn't save your ass just so you can get trampled again. You stay!"  
  
Seto stared at her. "What about class? I have to be there."  
  
Remi snorted. "That's a load of bull and you know it."  
  
Sadly, she was right. He didn't need class really.  
  
"What about my host parents? Won't they get a call from the principal?" He asked hoping she would be stumped.  
  
"Do you know nothing? Delete the message when you get home."  
  
"But my host mom doesn't work." he lied.  
  
"Yes they do. I see the two of them leave the house in the morning." she stated.  
  
Seto sighed. "I'm going anyway."  
  
"No your not." Remi said calmly.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No- damn it!"  
  
"Ha! You are beaten!" Remi said rather smugly.  
  
"Beaten at what?" Seto asked a little confused.  
  
"That, my friend, is what I like to call, the classic cartoon reverse psycolology thingy."  
  
Seto stared at her. "I'm still going."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I dare myself to try and stop me!" She paused. "I mean you."  
  
Seto stared at her. "You know...you confuse the hell out of me."  
  
Remi tilted her head to the side and Seto couldn't help but think she was cute. 'Agh!'  
  
"You have hell inside you? Oh where is it?" She ran over to Seto quick as a flash and started searching all over him. "Where is it?! Is it under your trench coat?" She looked under the trench coat and gasped.  
  
'Oh shit.' Seto thought as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.  
  
She came back around to face him holding two duel disks. [1] She raised an eyebrow. "Duel disks?"  
  
Seto stood frozen. What was he to do now?  
  
Remi smiled as if she was getting an idea and handed him a duel disk.  
  
"Tell you what, we'll duel. If I win you stay and if you win you may go."  
  
Seto stared at her for a minute and then smirked.  
  
"Alright." he said as he put the disk on his arm. "Let's duel."  
  
1: For those who don't get it, it's the two bumps on the side of the coat. I figure, 'Why use wire...when he can use duel disk!' Plus, it's a good excuse to get dueling back into the story!  
  
Review if ya wish! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello loyal subjects! ...Ok maybe not subjects but definately people whom I love because you are here! Ok sorry for the long update. Oh and this chapter (at least in my opinon) is kinda strange...Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Seto won the duel though Remi had put up a good fight. She also had one of his blue eyes white dragons again. He wondered why he kept letting her get away with it...  
  
Anyway, when they had finished dueling, the duel disk were tucked safely under Seto's coat, and school had been over for about 20 minates, so obviously the wager they made didn't matter anymore.  
  
They had missed the bus but Remi assured him it was Ok and dragged him to the front of the school. Seto asked why only to get a "You'll see."  
  
She told him to sit on the steps and wait with her.  
  
"This is a waste of time!"  
  
"Then why did you just sit down?"  
  
"Because...I'm tired." he told her folding his arms.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Right..."  
  
They sat there for a while before Seto got up. "I'm going back inside to call a cab."  
  
Remi frowned and then looked up the road. "Hey wait! Here they come!"  
  
Seto looked at her confused. "Here who come?"  
  
As if on cue, a black beat up car drove into the circle. Remi jumped in front of it right when it stopped. "Hey!" she yelled. "I pulled a Mike!"  
  
A guy with black hair and glasses come out of the car. He looked around seventeen and despite the warm weather, he was wearing all black. "That's not how you do it you idiot! You have to jump in front of a moving car." He slamped the door shut.  
  
Another person emerged from the car. This time it was a girl who looked to be about Remi's age. "Remi!" she yelled and pounced on her. They both tumbled to the ground, while Mike laughed at them.  
  
Seto watched this wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"Hey Seto!" she called to him smiling. "These are my friends from New York! Mike!" she pointed to the girl, "and Chris!" she pointed to the boy.  
  
Seto looked at her a little confused.  
  
The boy walked over to Seto. "Hey, don't mind her. She's a moron. I'm Mike, she's Chris-tine."  
  
Christine glared at him. "Do you want to die?"  
  
"Sorry, Sorry that's Chris. So...your Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Seto crossed his arms. "Yeah, so what?"  
  
Mike smirked. "So...I'm taller then you!" He laughed.  
  
Seto frowned. "Your very childish you know that?"  
  
"Well I think it's cool that I'm taller then the great CEO Seto Kaiba!" He laughed again.  
  
Seto groaned. "You told them? I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"  
  
Remi looked a little nervous. "Well...they are my best friends..."  
  
"Yeah." Chris told him. "And we kind of pulled it out of her so you can't really blame her."  
  
Seto groaned and decided to let it go. 'Besides, what's the chance of them calling the reporters? It could be anyone...'  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way we called the reporters." Mike said. "Did they come?"  
  
Seto was fuming now. "What?! Why?!"  
  
Mike laughed. "Because it's funny!" He laughed again.  
  
Seto knew right away he wasn't going to like this kid.  
  
Chris and Remi walked over. "You called the reporters?" Remi snorted. "Good one!"  
  
"You are a moron!" Chris said as she hit him on the head.  
  
Remi smiled. Seto noticed she looked very happy that her friends were there. That's when he noticed that she didn't have any friends in school.  
  
"Alright Remi, Anywhere to eat around this place? I'm starving!" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah there's a pizza place up the street. It's actually pretty good." she paused. "Despite the fact it's in Carmel."  
  
Seto blinked. "There's a pizza place up there?"  
  
"Yeah and your coming with us!" Remi said grabbing his arm.  
  
"Wait!" Chris shouted. "There's something we have forgotten!"  
  
"Yes but what is it?" Mike asked puzzled. "Oh...yeah that's right!" He got out a ring of keys and and pushed one into the trunk.  
  
The trunk opened to revile a sleeping girl.  
  
Remi gasped. "Oh my god...You killed Aeva!" she pointed at Mike. "You bastard!"  
  
Seto had no idea what was going on. 


	11. Chapter 11

I've got one thing to say to the one's who know me...NOT A WORD ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! Oh and Mike wanted me to tell you people that he is copy write of himself.  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The girl in the trunk's head shot up. "Don't call me that!" she yelled. "I'm not Aeva! I'm Kiijese." She climbed out of the car in one swift movement.  
  
Remi frowned. "So let me get this straight. You were Tara, Lukaa, Aya, Ayako, Ryoku Strom, then Aeva, and now...Kiijese."  
  
"Yeah, she changed her name again." Mike stated.  
  
"So...What were you doing in there?"  
  
Kiijese looked at her. "What? Oh I was sleeping."  
  
Remi shrugged. "OK."  
  
Seto was about to walk up the stairs to the school to call a cab, when Remi grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't! I never see you eat! I'm forcing food down your throat!"  
  
"What are you doing? I told you a long time ago I don't do the friendship thing."  
  
Remi waved her hand as if to dismiss the comment. "I know I know Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. But I'm not asking you to do the friendship thing."You guys coming?" she asked. I'm asking you to do the 'Eat because I've never seen you eat a slice of pizza' thing. So come on!" She dragged him up the hill. Mike shrugged. "Let's go."  
  
They all walked up the hill to the pizzeria. Well...Seto was being dragged but whatever.  
  
"Hey." Kiijese whispered to Chris. "Do you notice something about those two?"  
  
Chris looked at them, Remi dragging Seto up the hill. "Yes, I think I do." She smiled.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Mike asked confused.  
  
"Nothing asshole!" Kiijese shouted.  
  
Chris hit her. "Watch your mouth!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
They finally made it to the pizza place and were at the counter when Mike said,"So...Who's paying?"  
  
They all looked at each other and everyone's eyes landed on Remi...who looked up at Seto.  
  
"Seto, I love you."  
  
Seto jumped 2 feet in the air in shock. "What?!"  
  
Mike frowned. "You've been hanging around her and your not used to that? That's a little pathaic."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She says I love you to everyone!" Kiijese shouted at him.  
  
"Yeah she does." Chris added.  
  
Seto stared at her. "What do you want?"  
  
She looked at him sweetly. "I love you."  
  
Seto thought about it for a moment not quite sure what she meant. "Oh you want money don't you?"  
  
Remi only answered with a, " I love you."  
  
Seto stared at her for a moment. She looked really cute with her eyes all big and her lip quivering. He sighed and handed over a few dollars.  
  
She looked at the money in her hand. "Wow...It worked! Thank you Seto!" She hugged him.  
  
Seto sweat dropped.  
  
They ordered a giant pizza and sat at a table to eat.  
  
"You know." Remi started. "New York pizza is so much better then Carmel pizza."  
  
Everyone agreed except Seto who had no idea what to say. He looked down at the sloppy bread with cheese on top on his plate. He never really ate pizza before. And he didn't know how. Plus it wasn't to appetizing for him.  
  
"So Remi, what cha been doing lately?" Kiijese asked.  
  
Remi swallowed what was in her mouth. "Nothing. I've been bored but I got to duel with a duel disk today! I feel so special."  
  
"Really?! On my god! That's awsome!" Chris and Kiijese exclaimed.  
  
"You are special...special ed." Mike laughed.  
  
"Will you be quiet!" Kiijese yelled at him.  
  
Seto stared while they yelled at each other.  
  
"They make a great couple." Remi smiled. Then she looked at him. "Now, I command you to eat your food."  
  
"Ok fine. Give me a knife and fork."  
  
"NO! You do not eat pizza with a knife and fork! What's wrong with you it's like you don't know how to live man!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Live man! Live!"  
  
Seto grabbed her shoulders, "Calm down."  
  
"Never wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee Who are you?"  
  
Mike slapped his forehead. "I knew we shouldn't have given her that soda." 


	12. Chapter 12

I know, I know. Finally.

Chapter 12

They got out of the pizzeria about a hour later. Remi was still hyper from the soda and Mike was still regretting letting her have any. So was Chris, Kiijese, and Seto who was actually still wondering what the hell he was doing there.

Kiijese shook her head at Remi.

Remi threw her hands in the air. "Wheeeeeeeeeee!!!!" she shouted and ran over to Kiijese. She hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kiijese just stood there. "Whoa! Holy shit! That was scarey!!"

Remi just smiled. "I know!!"

All of a sudden Mike came running up with something orange in his hand. "Hey! Look what I found!"

Chris, Kiijese, and Remi ran over to him.

"Is it a chicken?!" Remi asked excited.

Mike just looked at her and shook his head sadly. "Yes Remi. It's a chicken."

Seto just stared.

"Oh my God You found a pumpkin!" Came Remi's voice.

"And it says Boo." said Chris.

Seto just shook his head. "So easily amused." He whispered to himself.

Then, he felt something on his shoulder. "Oh Seto." Seto turned his head to be faced with a ghost puppet. "Hi!" it said then kissed him.

His eyes grew wide with shock and he pushed the ghost away. Kiijese, Chris and Mike all laughed. "What the hell?" he asked while wiping his mouth.

When he backed up he saw that Remi was controlling the puppet. "We got him out of the pumkin. And he's in love with you!" She then charged at Seto with the puppet. "Come! Make out with the ghost puppet!" She yelled.

Seto waved his arms in protest. "I'm not making out with the damn puppet!" (Not a word anyone I know or you will die!)

"You must make out with the puppet! He loves you!!"

Mike, Chris, and Kiijese just cracked up laughing.

This carried on for quite a while. A few times Remi actually got the ghost right on Seto's mouth.

It was around 5:00 when they all grew tried of the rapist ghost. Odd...

Anyway, they all were bored so they sat at, what they dubbed as, Stump.

Stump was a little tree stump on the edge of a hill. It overlooked the parking lot of the school. There was also a real tree there. 1

"So when do you guys wanna head home?" Remi asked looking a bit grim.

Mike shrugged."I dunno."

"Yeah, I don't care. My dad's gonna piss and moan if I'm not home on time." said Kiijese

"...So, your not going till like 11:00pm are you?" Remi smirked.

Kiijese smiled. "Of course."

"Yeah, well my mom wants me home by 12 so we better leave a little earlier then 11." Chris said.

Seto stared. "How late can one person stay out? Don't you have school?"

They all stared at him. "On a Saturday?"

Seto groaned. 'That's right it's Friday.' "Whatever. I have to be home by 5:30 so could you take me now?"

"You know what? Your never out passed 5:30. So no you can't go home." Remi folded her arms. "And that's final."

Seto raised an eyebrow. He didn't take orders from the Big Five and he wasn't about to take orders from a girl younger then him. "No. Either take me home or I'll call a cab."

"Hey! How much money do you have?" Remi asked suddenly.

Mike frowned. "We've been over this. None. Remember? Seto had to pay for us."

Remi looked away as if she was trying to remember. "Oh yeah. That's right. Well, I was gonna say we could go see the Incredibles but we ain't got no money..." She looked to Seto.

Seto really wanted to give her money. "Fine. You can have money to see it but I'm not going." He got out his wallet.

(psc: Yes I know...He wouldn't do that would he?)

Remi smiled. "Of course you are! Come on! You have to see it!"

"Yeah! Come with us Seto." Kiijese jumped excited. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah." agreed Mike and Chris.

Seto looked from one to the other and then his gaze landed back on Remi. She was...pouting. He couldn't resist that face. Not many people could.

"Very well." he said already regretting it. "I'll ask my host parents."

They all cheered.

1: Just thought you should know Stump is a real place. It's where the Dumpster Kids (as the "preps" call us, us being people who hang out outside because the cafetria sucks) hang out. Apparently we're a cult or gonna be...

Anyway, yeah this is a wierd one no? 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long to update. Not quite sure why I have no life but whatever. Here ya go. 

Chapter 13

Seto had called his host parents thinking they would say no and he would tell the others and they would cry boohoo sob sob because he couldn't pay for there movie tickets.

But instead he got a;

"Sure, you can go. Just call if you need a ride. Oh and do you need money? We can drive by and drop some off."

Which had surprized him greatly.

"Shouldn't I be home by 5:30?" he had asked.

She paused for a minate. "When did we say that?"

So he had hung up the phone realizing that Melonie had lied to him and he's been going home everyday early when he could have been speading that time with Remi which for some reason upset him.

So now he was here in a movie theater with people he really didn't care for...or at least wouldn't admit he cared for. Amazing no?

Something funny must have happened in the movie because Remi brust out laughing.

"That was great wasn't it?" she said to Seto in barely a whisper.

Mike, who was sitting on the other side of him, said, "Ignore her. This is the girl who would laugh at the sence in Titanic where the guy dies and the girl lets him fall to the bottem of the ocean."

Seto stared at him. "You've watched Titanic?"

Mike looked away. "No..."

Remi brust out laughing.

Seto stared at the screen. A big fat guy in a blue-green suit was getting his ass kicked.

Even Seto laughed with everyone else on the next said funny part.

Remi stared at the screen looking puzzled. She turned to Seto with confusion writen all over her. "I don't get it."

He heard Mike whisper, "Yeah, she does that."

He just sighed. For some reason instead of wishing he wasn't there at all, he wished he was there with Remi. Just Remi.

Yeah yeah I know: Short


End file.
